Liquid crystal display apparatus having a thin profile, light weight and low power consumption have been used as monitors, for laptop computers, cellular phones, televisions, for example. A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image using light transmittance of liquid crystal and a backlight module disposed under a liquid crystal display panel to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel.
A backlight module includes a plurality of light sources generating light required to display an image on the liquid crystal display panel. For example, the light sources may include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL), and light emitting diodes (LEDs).
A backlight module can be classified as a direct type or as an edge type. In the direct type backlight module, the light sources are disposed under the liquid crystal display panel corresponding to an entire area of the liquid crystal display panel. A display apparatus having the direct type backlight module may have a relatively narrow bezel. In an edge type backlight module, the light sources are disposed under the liquid crystal display panel at a position corresponding to an edge portion of the liquid crystal display panel. A display apparatus having the edge type backlight module may be relatively thin.